Bajo el mismo techo
by NENART
Summary: Isabella swan es la máxima responsable de un servicio de catering, y Edward cullen es un trabajador televisivo en la información deportiva de baloncesto. Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común estas dos personas es su ant
1. Chapter 1

%%%%Prologo%%%%

Isabella swan es la máxima responsable de un servicio de catering, y Edward cullen es un trabajador televisivo en la información deportiva de baloncesto. Después de una desastrosa primera cita, lo único que tienen en común estas dos personas es su antipatía el uno por el otro y el amor que sienten por su ahijada Nessie.

Pero cuando los padres de Nessie mueren en un accidente de auto, ellos dos son lo único que le quedará a la pequeña. Para cuidar de la niña deberán hacer malabarismos con sus compromisos sociales y sus turnos de trabajo. Tendrán que acostumbrarse a vivir bajo el mismo techo y encontrar qué cosas tienen en común.

%%% La primera Cita%%%%

Isabella swan estaba en su apartamento arreglándose, su mejor amiga Ángela le había arreglando una cita era el mejor amigo de el prometido de su amiga Edward cullen.

- Ya me harte como que nunca piensa llegar, tiene una hora de atraso exclamó bella dios respira dijo levantándose de la sala y caminando alrededor de su apartamento clama Ángela dijo que se tardaría no termino de decir eso y sonó el timbré.

- Hola dijo Edward tú debes de ser Bella, Ben me hablo de ti y me pidió que saliéramos ya que como soy nuevo en el pueblo dijo Edward.

- Llegas una hora tarde dijo Bella.

- En ese caso mejor nos vamos dijo Edward.

Al salir ambos del apartamento de Bella Edward se dirigió hacia una moto y bella exclamo.

- Creo que no estoy vestida para la ocasión dijo señalando su vestido, si quieres podemos ir en mi auto, es nuevo y me busca conducirlo.

- Ok dijo Edward.

ya ambos en el auto Edward le pregunta a Bella

- A donde vamos? pregunta Edward.

- Bueno donde hiciste la reserva dije Bella confundida que dijiste que harías ¿ no reservaste? dice bella ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Yo dije eso? dime Edward haciendo el que no sabe nada

- Esta bien, no importa dice Bella suspirando

- Si podemos ir a cualquier lado no me importa dice Edward puedes elegir tu vamos a cualquier lado elegimos una mesa y nos sentamos.

- Bien ok que tal café five lo conoces? pregunta Bella si compañero de clase culinaria lo conoce y me dice que es sencillo.

- Ok está bien dice Edward.

En media conversación a Edward le suena su celular

- Es mi celular dame un segundo decía Edward

- hola dijo Edward bajando la voz, ya me conoce siempre en medio de algo ok si a las 11 sabes que mejor a las 10:30 dice Edward mirando a Bella discretamente ok hasta luego.

Bella ya en ese punto perdió la poco paciencia que le quedaba

- lo siento, una amiga que está enferma decía Edward

- sabes no hace falta que hagamos esto dijo Bella

- enserio ? bueno ok dijo Edward casi abriendo la puerta del carro de Bella

- Cielo ¿ es enserio? dijo Bella

- Seamos sinceros en cuanto me viste supiste que yo no te gustaba.

- No pero nuestro amigos lo planearon y creo que le debemos dijo Bella

- Que le debemos dime pasar un par de horas hablando de nada? dijo Edward en el mejor de los casos nos emborrachamos y tenemos sexo.

- Que clase de cretino eres dijo Bella ya enojada

- solo es sábado en la noche quiero divertirme si. dijo Edward yo puedo ir a ver a mi amiga enferma y tu puedes hacer lo que te guste hacer los sábados, creería que te gusta leer vuelve a leer un libro visitas sitios en internet.

- Dios sabes que para que no sea una noche horrible, no llegues una hora tarde y no arregles otra cita en mi presencia dijo Bella ya enojada.

- Está enferma exclamo Edward

- Claro ¿ la curaras con tu pene mágico? dijo Bella

Edward respiro profundamente

- Ok si quieres salir salgamos y cenemos algo…

Bella no lo termino dejar de hablan

- Oh dios mío no saldré contigo ahora ¿acaso estás loco? dijo bajando del auto sal de mi carro le dijo a Edward.

- Ok al fin no quería salir contigo por que ben me lo pidió dijo Edward

- Sabes que idiota hasta nuca no quiero verte más nunca dijo dirigiéndose a su edificio cuando estaba subiendo las escalera saco su teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga.

- Ángela amiga por dios júrame que mas nunca tendré que ver a ese idiota


	2. Los últimos 3 años

en los siguientes tres años Bella y Edward se tuvieron que soportar por sus mejores amigos ya que se iban a casar Bella en la cena de ensayo estaba diciendo su discurso

- Enserio eres la mujer más importante de mi vida Ángela es la hermana que nunca tuve te quiero mucho y estoy muy agradecida contigo, y ben dijo bella a punto de llorar.

ben en ese momento se empezó a reír y Ángela le dio un codazo

- mira a Cullen oye ya basta dice Ben.

Edward estaba en un rincón del salón con unas de las camareras besándola Edward al notar que todos lo miraran deja de besar a la chica y puso cara de inocente, los invitados le aplaudieron era muy cómica la situación.

- En fin dijo Bella solo quería decirle lo contenta que estoy por ustedes.

Edward lo interrumpió y le quito el micrófono

- Te quiero Ángela te quiero eres la mejor decía Edward

- Oye ya es mi turno decía bella empujando a Edward tu ya diste tu discurso.

Otras ocasión fue Edward quien le jugó una broma a bella el dia de la boda ambos era parte del cortejo estaban tomándose las fotos del recuerdo Bella estaba a 2 chicas de Ángela y Edward estaba des tras de Ángela y una chica delante de él el fotógrafo le pregunto a Bella

- Eres la dama de honor? te quiero al lado de la novia dijo

-Si está bien Bella se coloco al lado de Ángela pero quedo adentras de Edward bueno ya estoy aquí al lado de ustedes le decía a Ángela Y Ben.

Edward aprovecho que estaban tomando la foto y le agarro el trasero a Bella

- Sabia que lo harías idiota decía Bella golpeando a Edward con el ramo de dama de honor.

los demás chicos me reían de la situación Edward y Bella siempre estaban en esa situación

- Edward ya no me toques idiota ya chicos no lo alienten decía Bella.

Edward si lo importo lo que dijo Bella ya que le volvió a tocar el trasero

- Dije que ya idiota, mientras lo seguía golpeando con el ramo.

En navidad pasaron juntos con sus amigos Bella estaba terminando de arreglan el arbol cuando se acerca Ben con su cámara

- Hola estamos arreglando el árbol en la fiesta navideñas aquí están Bella y Mike en su primera cita y qué tal va su primera cita pregunta Ben?

- Bien gracias dijo bella

Ben siguió con la cámara y encontró a Edward coqueteando con la muchacha encargada de servir la comida

- Oye Cullen déjala tiene trabajo que hacer decía Ben a Edward

- Oye dame la cámara decía Edward quitándosela a Ben

- Ven sígueme decía Ben a Edward caminaron hasta encontrar a Ángela oye amor mira a la cámara decía Ben.

Ángela al voltear y mirar a la cámara se podía notar que estaba embarazada ya casi de 9 meses.

- Mira Cullen es mi hija decía Ben quedando a la altura del vientre de Ángela y besándolo

Edward busco a Bella quería molestarla un poco

- Oye Bella como va tu cita pregunta Mike anda un besito para la cámara de la nueva pareja anda beso Mike besa en el cachete a Bella ella al mirarle la cara se sabía que no quería

- Cullen largarte si eres un iota decía Bella en voz baja

Cuando nació Nessie Bella y Edward fueron los primero en verla ya que eran sus padrinos Ángela se la dio a Bella para que la cargara

- Hola hermosura decía Bella Nessie yo soy la tía Bella

Edward estaba encima de Bella pues quería también tener a su sobrina

- Espera Cullen la estoy cargando Bella se la estaba pasando le decía con cuidado Cullen

ya Edward con Nessie en sus brazos empezó a bromear

- Se me caí dijo Edward en juego

Ángela y Bella casi lo matan

- descuiden era una broma jejejejej se parece a ti Ben parece un balón de fútbol Edward se puso a correr en su lugar con la bebe en brazos

- Oye ya basta Cullen ten cuidado es enserio.

Así pasaron los primeros 3 años desde que ser conocieron Bella y Edward hoy iban en Camino a la fiesta de el primer años de Nessie su sobrina la que tanto quieren los dos y es lo único que tienen en común.


End file.
